Tools for catching and bringing back dog dung have been available. In most, they are mainly composed of a tool for scooping or pinching dog dung on the ground and a bag for containing the dung. A portable pet dung collector disclosed in Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3051160 includes a retaining ring supported to a hinge at the tip of a collapsible shaft for attaching a plastic film bag thereto. Such tools have disadvantages that the retaining ring must be touched by a hand and is inconvenient to carry it so as to give people repulsed feeling. In a sanitary device for removing animal droppings disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,269 and a portable canine commode in U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,132, a cup receiver is fixed to the end of a shank extending from a grip with an inclination suitable for catching the dung and above the receiver, a lid is supported by a hinge, which can be operated to open or close the lid from the grip. A flaw of such a tool is that since the receiver is fixed in an inclination suitable for catching the dung, the dung is difficult to be discharged. As a result, the bottom of the receiver must also be openable, complicating the tool. Also, when going out while carrying the tool in one's hand in a vertical direction after catching the dung, the opening of the receiver may be inclined, so that great care was required in designing the lid in structure and also in using the tool. Furthermore, it is difficult to remove and clean the dung adhered on the inside of the small receiver.
Tools for picking up and carrying dog dung available up to now have disadvantages that they are generally difficult to use and are awkward looking when they are carried, such disadvantages have been driving away the potential users.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tool for picking up and carrying dog dung which is excellent in picking up, housing, and discharging the dog dung as well as having good appearance when carrying it for dog walk.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tool for picking up and carrying dog dung in which a receiver can be opened in a direction easily picking up the dung by a simple operation of an operation unit so as to hold the receiver in a direction easily carrying the dung by closing a lid after picking up the dung as well as the receiver can be largely opened in a direction easily discharging the dung on a toilet by a simple operation while carrying the tool in one's hand.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a tool for picking up and carrying dog dung capable of pushing out and discharging the dung within a receiver by a simple operation while carrying the tool in one's hand.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tool for picking up and carrying dog dung to which the dung is difficult to adhere and remain on insides of a receiver and a lid.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tool for picking up and carrying dog dung in which rain-water is difficult to infiltrate a receiver as well as odor of the dog dung cannot leak out.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tool for picking up and carrying dog dung in which the inside and the outside of a receiver can be easily cleaned by washing them with water so as to maintain the tool clean and glossy, and the tool is compact with a large holding capacity.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tool for picking up and carrying dog dung which is easily carried during dog walking and has a grip and an operation unit which are easily operated in picking up and discharging the dung.